Vampire Wedding
by JaliceObsessed
Summary: The way I see Jasper and Alice's wedding went. Wedding dress on profile


APOV

It was going to be the day I would remember forever. And I have ever since. It was the day I got married to the greatest man in the world, Jasper Whitlock. It all started on a sunny summer day. Flowers were blooming everywhere,  
birds were cherping, and there was no wind to be felt. The day before, I was having a conversation with Jasper about our wedding.

"Jazz, I can't wait for tomorrow", I said, holding both his hands and twisting around.

"Neither can I", With every word, his voice always made me smile. I was entranced. We had just found the Cullens only a few weeks before our wedding. We had everything planned perfectly. Rosalie was going to be my bride's mate, Emmett was Jasper's best man, and my dress was absolutely beautiful. It had short sleeves that just went over my shoulders, small white beads over my chest and down the side, and it was almost pure white. I still have it in the back of my closet. I never wanted to get rid of it, and I'm certain that I never will. Jasper had a plain black suit that I swear, if I could, I would have fainted when I saw him in it. The day and night seemed to go by slow, too slow, and I was begining to grow impatient. To make the night go by faster, I ran around the house at vampire speed over a thouasand times. After about the two thousandth time, I felt strong arms wrap around my waiste. It was Jasper. A smile crossed my face as his cold lips gently kissed the top of my head.

"Alice, you need to calm down, you're going to wear yourself out", I heard his smooth voice tell me. His accent didn't come out too much then, he had been working on that. Altough, I didn't mind the accent. I loved it. Especially when it slipped out. I couldn't say anything in return, I just stood there in his arms as waves of calmness washed over me. After I was completely calm, Jasper turned me around and I looked up into his golden brown eyes. I was about to say something when I had a vision of Rosalie yelling my name from upstairs. I slowly kissed Jasper before he walked back upstairs. I sat on the couch in the living room as the sun began to rise. It blinded me for only a moment, until I heard Rosalie call my name.

"Alice, have you seen Jasper at all in the past few seconds before I called your name?" Rosalie asked,  
seeming in a rush.

"No, why?" I responded.

"Good. Because if you did, then it would all be ruined and we'd have to do this another day"

"Why?"

"Remember? If you see the groom before the wedding or he sees you, then it's bad luck", I was suddenly very thankful Rosalie was in the house at that moment.

"Oh, right, thanks Rose", I said.

"No problem. But you have to stay in my room for today until the wedding. Just to make sure Jasper doesn't see you", I nodded, but before I could do much more, Rosalie grabbed my arm and threw me into her room. I fell onto her and Emmett's bed.

"Hi, Emmett", I said, looking over at him on their computer. Rosalie shut the door and Emmett and I looked after her.

"Hi, Alice. What was that about?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not supposed to let Jasper see me before the wedding"

"Oh, right", He said, nodding and getting back to the computer. About an hour before the wedding, Rosalie came back into her and Emmett's room with my dress and millions of other things, all gathered in her arms.

"Hey Alice, do you want me to help you get ready?" She asked.

"Sure, Rose", I replied. First, I put on my dress, then Rosalie started on my hair and make-up. My hair stayed the same, short, spikey, and black. For my make-up, Rosalie put a light pink lip gloss on me, black mascara,  
and a little foundation for a glow.

"And one last thing", Rosalie said. I didn't respond, I just stayed where I was sitting and waited. She placed a headband of pink and white flowers with a clear vail on my head. Rosalie turned me around to face the mirror. I was absoultely gorgeous. I slowly moved my hand up to my face to touch it, just to make sure it was actually me that looked that good. I heard Rosalie laugh from behind me.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked.

"Wow", Was all I could say. She laughed again and said,

"You're beautiful", I smiled, as did Rosalie, and she led me downstairs. As I reached the last step on the stairs, I realized that the day I was looking forward to for so long, was about to happen as soon as I walked outside. I could tell that this wedding, my wedding, was going to be beautiful. I was about to walk out the door when I had to take a deep breath. Rosalie was right behind me.

"You're going to be fine, Alice. You are getting married, after all", Rosalie reasured me. I smiled as she sprinted to her spot at the altar. Carlisle showed up next to me so he could walk me down the aisle. I smiled up at him as we linked arms. Edward started to play the wedding song on his piano. Carlisle and I walked out, and I could see Jasper at the altar, smiling at me. I smiled from under my vail. It didn't take long for us to get down to Jasper, but when I did get there, Rosalie flipped over my vail so Jasper could finally see me. Ironic as it is, the sun shown on Jasper, making him sparkle as soon as Rosalie moved my vail. I smiled at him and and he smiled at me, causing me to giggle. Mostly from the sun shining on him. Edward took his place next to Emmett, and Carlisle started reading from the Bible. Even if we are vampires, it doesn't mean we can't use Bibles. Before our vows, Jasper and I read our owns poems. Mine was called 'Two Hearts':

Two hands to hold onto forever,  
Two arms to be embraced by eternally,  
Two eyes to gaze into for always,  
Two lips to kiss so passionately.

Two souls fused by commitment,  
Two names written in the stars above,  
Two lives intertwined by God,  
Two hearts joined by the purest of love.

Jasper's poem was called 'My Darling':

My honey, my darlin' my lover, my sweet,  
Isn't it amazing how we just happened to meet.

Our angels are smiling, don't you feel it too?  
For they sent you to me and me to you.

My heart, my soul, my life is yours.  
My being, like the eagle on the wind, it soars

To always, forever, beyond time standing still,  
I'll always be there, I promise I will.

I have no fear of ever being lonely,  
Our hearts, our love we give to each only.

If you'll have me forever, I'll be by your side.  
This journey together on cloud nine we'll ride.

To the heavens, to the stars, for todays and tomorrows,  
I know in my heart we will conquer our past sorrows.

Believe in me, as I believe in you And our life together will forever be true.

My honey, my darlin', my lover, my sweet,  
I'm so happy we just happened to meet.

His poem would have made me cry if I could. For my vows, I said:

Jasper, just saying your name gives me a reason to go on When I first saw you, I knew my visions would be true This nights twilight will show me that I made the right choice In you, I see a new me, a new life I promise to always be with you To always let love conquer anything else To be your wife is a great pleasure that even I don't deserve You are my lover, friend, and companion for life Eternity, I will have you, and you will have me Jasper, I take your hands today to let you know,  
I love you

Next was Jasper's vows:

Alice, on the first day I saw you, I knew you were something special Your eyes brought life to me You brighten every room you walk into Without you, today I would have nothing I know that if I can't see you one day, I will see you the next Everything about you shows me that I have hope I took your hand and you showed me a life I never knew was possible You are my angel I promise to give you what you need in life To have you as my wife is a privilage Alice, my beautiful flower, I love you

I could hear Rosalie and Esme 'awww'ing at our words. When Jasper finished his vows and we took each others hands, Carlisle said,

"You may now kiss the bride", And Jasper held onto me, kissing me pationatally. Doves flew into the air then, and Jasper carried me into the living room. Emmett put our wedding song on, 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion.

For all those times you stood by me For all the truth that you made me see For all the joy you brought to my life For all the wrong that you made right For every dream you made come true For all the love I found in you I'll be forever thankful baby You're the one who held me up Never let me fall You're the one who saw me through it all

You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hand I could touch the sky I lost my faith, you gave it back to me You said no star was out of reach You stood by me and I stood tall I had your love I had it all I'm grateful for each day you gave me Maybe I don't know that much But I know this much is true I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me

You were always there for me The tender wind that carried me A light in the dark shining your love into my life You've been my inspiration Through the lies you were the truth My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me

Jasper and I slow danced together, and I knew that because now I was Mrs. Alice Whitlock, my life was complete. And I have the perfect husband to show it. That night, Jasper and I flew to Hawaii for our honnymoon.  
That night was the perfect end, to the perfect wedding. 


End file.
